Entity 404
Entity 404 (Real Name: Damian Entity) is a stalker in Minecraft and the father of Entity 303. He was born on the 18 of February of 1966. Occupation Father of Entity 303. History *2016 In 2016 Entity 303 went into the human world and took on a human form of his Minecraft form, he then went to the graveyard where is parents were buried, his eyes glowed blood red as he raised his arms up, his fathers corpse was lifted out of the ground and teleported himself and the body into Minecraft. When he returned to Minecraft his father took on a Minecraft form of his human body, 303 then transformed his body and made him completely white with the exception of two red eyes in his eye sockets, his father woke up as they were reunited again. Relationships *Entity 303 Entity 303 is Entity 404's only son, both of them have a strong relationship with eachover. When Damian died his wife started to abuse John until she died a few weeks later after falling off a cliff, even though she was abusive to John, John still loved her. 404 works for 303, kind of like how Reverend John works for his son Israphel. Physical Description Entity 404 doesn't have a very detailed appearance, his entire body is completely white, his sclera's are pitch black and his eyeballs are blood red, 404 expresses his emotions with his eyelids since he has no mouth. Personality Entity 404 doesn't speak much unless its with his son, when he does talk to his victims he uses the chat. Powers/Skills *Teleportation Entity 404 is able to teleport from short to long distances and uses it to his advantage to teleport in front of his victim to scare them and crash their computer, he can also use this to get away from anything. *Fire Entity 404 is able to use fire to his advantage to burn players alive, however unlike Herobrine he is not able to survive in fire, lava, or any other burning liquid or substance that comes from Minecraft or not, he can also use fireballs to throw at things. *Hacking Entity 404 is able to hack into computers and mess with codes and use them to create multiple errors, this allows him to mess with players, delete their worlds, enter them and add different codes to the files. *Lightning Entity 404 can summon lightning or any type of lightning bolts to strike his victims down to the ground and paralyze them, he can summon multiple bolts of lightning and even form them together to create a massive bolt of lightning. *Laser Eyes Entity 404 can use his eyes to admit a powerful beam to light the person or player on fire or cause an explosion. Weapons Entity 404 doesn't use weapons normally, but when he does use weapons he uses an iron pickaxe. Type Of Villain Entity 303 falls under Eight types of Villains. Undead Villain Seeker of Vengeance, Internet Villain, Creepypasta Villain, Video Game Villain, Vengeful, Homicidal, Murderer and Stalker. Theme Song Unknown Voice Unknown Entity 404 Quotes "Pray to god that you'll live.." Trivia *Entity 404 cannot age and cannot move his eyes or eyelids. Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains